1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a contact for the through-connection of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many applications in electrical engineering necessitate electrically connecting the two sides of an electrical printed circuit board to one another. This can be done, for example, by coating holes with a metal and thereby producing a through-plating. However, such a metal coating for the through-plating has the disadvantage that it is not suitable for relatively high current intensities. If relatively high current intensities are to be transmitted by the through-plating, then it is necessary, for example, to pass a wire made of a material having a high conductivity through the hole and to solder it on both sides of the printed circuit board. Automation of such a procedure is possible only with difficulty.